newcomers met and relationships are made
by darkspineashley90
Summary: sonamy,knuxrouge,tailcream,and a new couple ashkate
1. a new boy and girl

the old girl & boy and the new boy & girl by darkspineashley90 part 1 a new boy and girl

one day sonic was running like normal then a flash of pink came by it was amy she had another girl but a purple version of her.  
sonic:hi amy whos that next to you ? amy: this is my long lost sister kate rose and i wanted to meet her and we met at the caf`e and now she and now we know each other we are off shopping yay. sonic: ok ? good look with that. LATER AT TAILS HOUSE. sonic:hi tails hi knuckles how you doing. tails:we are ok. but we found shadow on the street painted blue. sonic: hu let me see if he is ok ? tails:ok IN THE MEDIC ROOM. ?:ow ow sonic:hi shadow. hu ? your not shadow (shadow walks in) shadow:hi guys whos he ?:i am a...ash...ashley t...th...the h...hedgehog. sonic:whoa you look a lot like shadow but not dark and red your blue and red. ashley:im so dizzy must find s...sil...silver hes my little bro. me and him were playing with an time machine and it sent us here. and we got seporated. shadow:so your from the future ? ashley:no im not. i just like visiting my little bro from time to time. you know time travel with him is :(roles eyes) ok? see ya guys

Darkspineashley90: i know its short but the next one will be longer i promise ok kate:hey why dident i get to talk Darkspineashley90:you will get to talk in the next chapter ok ?  
kate:ok thanks bye Darkspineashley90:ok bye 


	2. new comers met and relationships are mad

the old girl and the old girl and the new boy and the new girl i dont own sonic and all the others only ashley and kate

chapter 2: newcommers met and relatiotionships are made shadow,sonic,tails,knux:so your silvers borther. ashley:yep. (in head unfotunaly).  
sonic:im off to see amy and her sister il take ashley with met her is that ok ashley? ashley:yep. thats fine.[at amys house]sonic:hi ames. amy:hi sonic. whos your freind ? sonic:o hes ashley the hedgehog. hes silvers bigger bro. amy:whoa. kate:...(in head hes hot ashley is so hot). ashley:...(in head whoa she is so very hot).  
sonic:um you ok ? amy:um you ok ? ashley & kate so & amy:WHAT ARE YOU TALKING & kate:nothing. ashley so does kate. sonic:ok see ya ames amy:bye bye soniku. kate: bye bye. ashley: bye bye. sonic & amy:(in heads i think they have fallen in love). [at sonic`s house] sonic:ok ashley. you can sleep in this room for the night ok ? ashley:ok thanks sonic. [later that night] ashley: man kate was hot i wish she went out with me. kate: i wish ashley was my .[the next morring ashley and sonic are both up sonic is eating chily dog o`s and ashley is half asleep] SPLASH ashley: agrrrrr sonic: ashley you went to sleep while eating your breakfast sonic: we are off shoping with ames to day and her sis ok ? ashley: ok :) [at the shopping center sonic and amy kiss each other when they meet and ashley and kate are staing in each others eyes]sonic:hey kate would you go out with my mate ashley ? kate:.... um ok amy: hey ashley would you go out with my sister kate ? ashley:...um ok sonic & amy: yes darkspineashley90:ok i made ashley and kate go out but will it go right or wrong find out in the next chapter bye bye see ya 


	3. the first date turns out differant pt1

a old girl and old boy and a new boy and new girl chapter 3 the first date turns out diffrant than planned

[sonic,amy,ashley and kate are at the shopping center and sonic and amy are finding ashley and kate to go to for dinner] sonic:how fredom fighters restaunt ? amy:ok soniku. sonic& amy:ashley kate you 2 are off to the restraunt in staion square its called the fredom fighters restraunt ok ? ashley & kate:...um ok [at sonic`s house]sonic:ok dude who is she ? ashley:kate rose and shes my girlfreind. sonic:ok dude go out there and get her [at amy`s house] *knock knock* ok kate your date has : o yay my first date o goody[ashley is waiting at the door with a shirt and tie on him all blue and red]amy:o ashley she is coming. [kate comes down the stairs in a shorter version of her dress and wereing purple lipstick]ashley:whoa kate youlook awsome and realy :giggles thanks ashley. [at there date] waiter: hello can i help you two ? ashley and kate:yes we will have spagetie please. waiter:coming right up [at eggmans base] eggman:ok nega you say you were anoyed because your time machine is broken ? nega:yes it was silver and his pesski older brother. eggman: did you say older brother ?  
darkspineashley90:ok so ashley and kate are on a date and the 2 eggmans are plptting somthing what is it silver comes next everyone:yay darkspineashley90 :ok see ya 


	4. the first date turns out differant pt2

a old girl and the old boy and the new boy and the new girl the first date turns out differant than planned pt2/2

[back to the eggamns] nega:your saying hes in your dimention. eggman:yes and he has a :how do you know you seen them? eggamn:no it says it all over sonic`s facebook and amy`:muhahahahahaha we will catch them and wait until sonic and amy come to save .[back with kate and ashley] [they are eating so fast that there lips touch the other and they both blush]ashley:um heh heh kate:heh heh[later] [ashley and kate are walking in the park holding hands]ashley:that was the best dinner ever right? kate: i liked it when we kissed.o so sweet and eggmans:got ya. ashley & kate:hey put us down now or you will get :or what? sonic:or this [sonic kickes the eggmans in there heads]eggmans:ow run :and never come back eggheads sonic:you two ok ? yes but who were they they were eggman and eggman nega there compleatly & kate:ok we will becareful next :thanks for saving us :no proplimo we better get home before it gets to late bye darkspineashley90: the eggmans have been defeted and they all reunight un till a light apperes what is the light fin out in the next chapter bye 


	5. the brother and the wedding bells

the old girl and the old boy and the new boy and the new girl the brother and the weding bells are ringing

[after sonic saved ashley and kate ashley disides he wants to marry kate and silver light`s apper and silver appers]  
[2 years since the defeet of the eggmans] [ashley and sonic are off in the ring store]  
shopkeeper: may i help you young man ? ashley: yes may i bye a wedding rind please. shopkeeper:ok that will be 90 :thanks [later at the park] [ashley and kate are sat on a bench watching the sunset] ashley:um kate...[gets down on on his knees]ashley:kate will you marry me ? kate:o yes i would thank you ashley. [kate hugs ashley realy hard]silver:[smiles] sigh young love i hope he will have a great time with her.  
[7 months later wedding day.][in the church] [sonic gets up and does his spech bla bla bla thats all ashley and kate can here]sonic:ok i may pronounde you hedgehog and wife you may kiss the bride. [ashley and kate kiss][everyone chears] [at the party] [ashley`s and kate`s reltives suround them and talk then live life comes on]  
#take a look inside your heart o seems impessable#  
[ashley and kate dance to the music]cream:tails lets dance tails:ok [tails and cream dance] [then every body else joins in]#live liffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffe# [they all chears]  
darkspineashley90:ok thats all of my story ashley and kate get marryed and have a kid called lucky and the world has the new marryed couple

THE END 


End file.
